


愚人节

by Peach_a_boo



Category: LYJ&CLN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_a_boo/pseuds/Peach_a_boo





	愚人节

1.

林彦俊是陈立农新包下来的宠物。

 

不贵，照老高的话来说，还没他店里打折中的“廉价品”卖的贵。陈立农轻笑着翻开他递过来的册子，一张张浓妆艳抹的脸让他提不起任何兴趣，唯有最后面那张略显冷冽的脸庞使他停下了翻看册子的手。

 

照片上的他背靠着一块黑色布幕，冲着镜头微微扬起了下颚，一双眼睛写满了不屑。身上穿着一套制服，领带松松垮垮地耸拉在半解开的衬衫领口。

 

自负的样子跟册子里的其他人都不一样。

 

陈立农嘴角勾起了微笑，指腹轻点着那张照片，冲着老高说，“我要他。”

 

两人的第一次会面是在九龙香格里拉酒店，VIP楼层拐角处的906号房间里。待陈立农风尘仆仆赶到时，林彦俊已经在里面等了他半个小时左右。

 

他真人看起来没有照片上那么白，从领口裸露出来的皮肤倒是细腻的很。陈立农俯身将他压在床上时，那人还会认认真真地叫他先去洗澡。

 

他瘦得颧骨高耸，微眯着眼睛的样子让陈立农想起了橱窗里那只总是不肯用正眼瞧他 Rugdoll Cat. 说来也好笑，这种猫的中文名叫做布偶猫，明明是稀有的高级品种却硬是被套上了一个这么廉价的名字。

 

可无论用针线缝制的廉价布偶，还是那只被静置在展示柜里的高级品，说到底不也都是人们的玩物吗？

 

陈立农笑着质问他，鼻尖轻扫他的脖颈，“如果我不呢？如果我现在就要上你呢？”

 

面前的布偶猫警惕地皱起了眉头，摆在身侧的双手渐渐地紧攥成拳。看着他的样子，陈立农眼里的笑意更甚了。

 

很好，没有辜负他的期待。

 

他这人拥有与生俱来的征服欲，无论是软着腰在他耳边媚叫的野猫又或者是软糯地在他耳边轻声求饶的家猫都不是他的菜。他要的是只天性高傲的猫，他就是要用尽一切手段让那只猫心甘情愿地臣服在他身边，为了他剃去唬人的利甲和尖锐的牙齿，只剩下软软的肚皮和一副绝美的皮囊任他摆布。

 

唯有这样，这场游戏才能算有意思。

 

他轻吻了一下身下人的鼻尖痣，暧昧地用气音在他耳边叫他等他。

 

很快，陈立农就带着一身的水汽从浴室里走了出来。他仅仅在下半身上围了一条浴巾，胸膛上还残留着点点水珠。他站在床前擦拭着自己的发丝，墨色的眼睛静静地看着林彦俊，命令道，“自己脱。”

 

床上的人默不作声地坐起了身子，轻叹一口气后褪去了自己的上衣。他真的太瘦了，一根根肋骨在薄薄的皮肤下突出着。大概是因为体脂过低的缘故，小腹上还有几块腹肌的形状。将上衣随手甩在地上后，他对着陈立农抬起了淡漠的眼眸，似乎不愿意再继续自己的动作。

 

陈立农摇了摇头，“裤子。”

 

又是一声轻叹，那人不甘不愿地解开了自己的皮带。金属扣在空气里发出了清脆的响声，黑色的紧身裤被他缓缓地脱下。一双纤瘦的长腿就这么暴露在了陈立农眼前，这时他才发现林彦俊身上的有些地方倒是很白，例如那平日不见光的大腿和手臂内侧。

 

正当他把手搭在了内裤的边缘时，陈立农及时阻止了他。林彦俊虽有些不解，却暗自松了一口气。望着陈立农眼底欲望和渴望，他很清楚地知道，这事儿没完。

 

不得不承认，林彦俊有一副极为美艳的皮囊而一身天生的傲骨。  
这与陈立农理想中的那只宠物完美地契合了。

 

陈立农抚上他的耳廓，轻轻地揉捏着他小巧的耳垂，“你会点什么？”

 

答案不得而知，林彦俊只是僵在了那里对着他眨了眨眼睛，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

实不相瞒，陈立农是他的第一个客人。  
换句话说，他其实是个雏子。

 

“你需要我会点什么？” 他反问道。

 

陈立农只是挑了挑眉毛俯身将他压在床上，发梢上那还未擦干的水珠缓缓地滴在了他的脸上。林彦俊看着他眼里发出的警告，紧张地避开了眼神。

 

“我需要你学会怎么做一个乖巧的情人。”

 

他低头咬上林彦俊的锁骨，直到品尝到了嘴里的血腥味才恋恋不舍地松开牙关。那处的皮肤已经微微渗出了血珠，林彦俊吃痛地倒抽了一口凉气，倔强的眼里微微泛泪。陈立农又轻轻地将唇覆在了那处的皮肤上，用舌头安抚性地舔弄着。

 

望着林彦俊的眼里没有丝毫歉意，他几乎戏虐般地说道，“对不起哦。”

 

他逼着林彦俊自己将内裤扒下，对着他露出圆润的臀瓣和紧致的肉穴。扩张得过程漫长又痛苦，陈立农凭着心里最后的一丝温柔，耐心地在他生涩的甬道里慢慢地开拓着。

 

感受到了那里的干涩和紧致，他又对着林彦俊的后穴挤入了半管的润滑剂，3根手指尽数没入了他慢慢变得有些充血的甬道里，摸索着寻找着他极乐的那一点。

 

耐心耗尽之时，林彦俊的身体也做好了被他打开的准备。

 

快速的抽插让痛感跟屈辱感来得格外清晰，随着陈立农的动作摆动着的身体和视线让林彦俊有些头晕目眩。头顶上奢侈的水晶吊灯摇晃着，明晃晃的灯光刺痛了林彦俊的眼睛，抑制不住泛起了生理泪水。这时，陈立农温热的唇瓣轻轻覆上了他的眼帘，身下抽插地速度也在慢慢减缓，双手温柔地抚慰着林彦俊的身体，似乎希望他能好受一点。

 

林彦俊终于笑了。  
只不过他嘴角勾起的弧度有些过于苦涩。

 

在这场拉锯战里，他是游戏既定的输家。不为什么，从踏进交易所的那一刻起，林彦俊就知道自己的仅剩的尊严将成为他往后最大的障碍。但面前的人待他也还算温柔，他苦笑着想这是不是也算得上是一种尊重。那人的身上汗很多，动作时都能顺着身体流淌到交合的位置。此时此刻的他，清楚地明白自己被人打开了双腿，打开了身体，大开大合地肏弄着。

 

但这感觉似乎也没那么糟。

 

他终究还是闭上了眼睛，逐渐放任自己沉浸在这场情事里。濒临巅峰之际，他攀上了陈立农的肩膀，像是溺水之人攀上仅剩的浮木那般紧迫。

 

他射了，同时也被内射了。

 

趁着高潮的余韵，陈立农忽然心血来潮地想与那人交换一个和欲望无关的吻。  
仅仅是唇与唇之间的磨蹭，浅尝即止。

 

既纯洁又肮脏。

 

2.

第二天清晨，陈立农竟留了下来。

 

他们一路折腾到了后半夜，生生把林彦俊逼到险些晕厥。为此，陈立农心里多少还是有点歉意的，但这并不动摇他对这场交易的看法。他觉得交易本身十分简单，就像是街角的自动贩卖机，他既然投了币就应该得到等价的交换。无论那人在他身下叫得再欢，背后的动机到底也是为了他的钱。

 

不小心玩过了，那再加点钱就是了。

 

他觉得人们不必站在道德的制高点谴责他没有人性，如果他们不想被当成货品一样对待，那么一开始就不要做这一行。不如在九街区的快餐店里多打两份工，那儿的门槛低，谁都可以做。虽然辛苦是辛苦了些，但也是一种赚钱的办法。这些情愿躺在床上对他大张双腿换取金钱的人，向雇主贩卖的不就是下贱的身体和虚无的尊严吗？

 

陈立农赖在床上静静地看着林彦俊起身洗漱，乳白色的精液顺着臀缝肆意流淌着，淫秽的美感取悦了他。看着紧闭着的浴室门，他顺手给自己点了一根烟，百般无聊地翻看着自己的钱包。最后，他给已经穿戴整齐的林彦俊递去了一张信用卡和一张房卡。

 

信用卡可以随便刷，没关系。

 

房卡是通往陈立农郊外公寓的通行证，那里是他和情人密会的地点。陈立农希望林彦俊能住在那里，这样也方便陈立农去找他。

 

林彦俊接过东西，缓缓点头。

 

离开之前，他询问着陈立农应该如何称呼他。  
陈立农吸了口烟，用沙哑的嗓音笑着回答，“主人。”

 

林彦俊站在原地默不作声，眉头紧蹙。

 

陈立农缓缓吐出烟圈，渡步到林彦俊面前钳住了他的下巴，强迫他仰视着自己。锐利的眼睛里已无半点笑意，“叫主人。”

 

林彦俊不甘地想要挣脱他的束缚，却被他一路抵在了门板上。眼看着陈立农就要撕开自己的衣物，他用尽力气推开了压在自己身上的人。这无疑惹怒了陈立农，猛地掐住了林彦俊脆弱的脖颈，用母庸质疑地口气命令他不准反抗。

 

林彦俊用血红的眼睛死死地瞪着陈立农，推搡着陈立农的手却静静地垂在了的身边。脖颈上的束缚松开了，那处的皮肤只剩下了浅浅的淤痕。

 

他不甘不愿地轻声唤到，“主人。”

 

陈立农满意地抚摸着他的发丝，眼含笑意。  
“乖。”

 

3.

林彦俊离开酒店时顺手打了辆车，一报上地址，司机就挑了挑眉头。在这个地段拦下的客人，很少会有人要去旧街区。司机正奇怪地想回头向他确认，突然就瞥见他锁骨上的吻痕，做了什么一目了然。

 

车辆平稳地行驶着，林彦俊一路看着繁华的风景在脑后转瞬而逝。真正清醒过来时，他已经回到了旧街区。他从口袋里掏出了几张皱巴巴的纸币，司机却厌恶地告诉他现在打车也可以刷卡了。林彦俊在明白过来以后，嗤笑一声，还是将那几张纸币塞了过去，死要面子叫他不用找钱。

 

旧区的老建筑里没有电梯，好在楼层不高，3层高的台阶爬起来也不算太辛苦。一进家门，铺面而来的霉味虽比不上酒店里的空气清新剂好闻，却清楚地划分出了梦境与现实的差别。

 

他先是换了件高领的衣服，看了眼时间，又转手为母亲开始准备药品。一次十几种，红的绿的黄的什么都有，有时候大片的药丸还会哽到母亲的喉咙，他还需要在手边常备一大杯温水。

 

看着手上见底的药罐，林彦俊的动作一顿。  
脑海里忽然浮现出了昨晚被进入的一幕幕。

 

他突然有些感激陈立农，即便他身上真的很疼。

 

他的母亲得了胃癌。  
但是得胃癌到底什么样的概念呢？

 

流程上来讲很简单，先去挂个号。医生看临床表现确定是消化系统疾病，做胃镜提取疑似癌细胞组织的标本，做病理分析就能确诊。然后按胃癌分期选择是手术还是放化疗。

 

母亲是末期，需要动手术。

 

医院让他先寄存一笔钱，他存了，甚至将他们毕生的积蓄都压了进去。可是这个流程还没走到一半，仅仅只是确诊而已，医院就又在逼迫他缴费。他没了办法，只能先将母亲接回家里，连打几份工勉强支撑起母亲的药费。

 

仔细算起来，住院费要钱，化疗加药物疗程要钱，手术费要钱。  
什么都是钱钱钱。

 

可林彦俊哪来的钱？

 

父亲生意失败跳楼时，他就站在楼下。前一秒还在跟同学打闹着，下一秒就看见了自己的父亲重重地摔在地上。他甚至不敢上去确认那人的身份，只是害怕地往同学那里靠了靠，极力安慰着自己可能只是身形上有点像。

 

可那真的是父亲。

 

懦弱的男人除了一屁股的债务和两封送给妻儿的遗书以外，什么都没有留下。反倒是年轻的而母亲扛起了家里的重担，脏活累活什么都干，常年下来因为过劳养出了一身旧疾。

 

她本是死都不想让林彦俊辍学去打工的，可林彦俊还是背着她偷偷这么做了。他受不了那群高利贷对母亲的辱骂和殴打，选择放弃了自己的未来帮着母亲一起帮父亲还债。

 

被发现时，他被狠狠地抽了一巴掌。  
母亲冲着他大喊，“你不上学，你这一辈子都会跟我们一样，成为低端的蝼蚁，任谁都可以踩上一脚！”

 

林彦俊只是静静地摇了摇头，将钱塞进了母亲的手里，却不料母亲直接撕碎了那几张钞票。碎片缓缓落地的样子看得林彦俊心悸，可他知道，这样的反抗都是暂时性的。

 

他们这样的人，是注定会成为金钱的奴隶的。

 

画面一转，他将母亲从床上扶起，给她喂了药跟温水。母亲被胃痛折磨得满身是冷汗，却不忘问起林彦俊昨晚的去向。

 

“啊，我们快餐店现在是24小时营业了。”  
“而且夜班的薪水更高，还没什么客人，就可以偷偷趁着没人的时候睡懒觉。”

 

他撒起谎来的样子像极了他以前辍学时找借口搪塞母亲的时候。然而现在的母亲已经虚弱的没法深究，她只是点了点头，嘱咐他上班不可以睡觉，要打起精神好好干活。

 

听着这话，林彦俊忍不住嗤笑出声，  
深觉讽刺。

 

3.

母亲被他安顿在了医院里，偶尔趁着白天的时候去看看她。

 

他带上自己为数不多的行李入住在了陈立农的那间公寓里，那里设施齐全，空气里还蔓延着一股橘子味儿的清香。林彦俊知道，那是空气清新剂散发出的香味。

 

陈立农没有限制他外出的自由，只是要求他晚上回来与他过夜。

 

有时候林彦俊真的觉得陈立农是个很好的雇主，他从未跟林彦俊正面谈论过钱的问题，也不会在林彦俊用他的卡划下10万块巨款时冲着他发飙。

 

这让林彦俊在替母亲偿还手术费时，少了不少的心理负担。

 

可这人的性爱还是让他险些招架不住。

 

被他掐着脖子堵住领口猛肏时，林彦俊真的觉得自己怕是会死在他手上。濒临高潮的身体敏感的要命，喉口里慢慢溢上来的窒息感让他害怕得流出了眼泪。

 

巅峰时的快感却来得十分强烈，他头脑里一片空白，身子抽搐了好一阵子才缓过神来。阴茎吐着小股小股的精液，尽数浸在了陈立农跨间的耻毛上。

 

每当他被欺负得惨了，陈立农就会过来亲吻他的唇瓣。  
心情好了，还会叫着他的名字轻抚他的腰窝。

 

他们之间一直都没什么交流，直到有一晚陈立农喝醉了酒，头一次没碰他，静静地搂着他说了一晚上的心里话。

 

醒来的时候，陈立农发现他正蜷缩在自己怀里，脸深深地埋进了自己的颈窝里。水润的红唇随着呼吸开开合合的，眉宇间却流露出了浓浓的哀愁。他轻抚了林彦俊圆润的后脑勺，怀里的人小心翼翼地蹭了蹭他的手，撒娇般的动作让陈立农有些不知所措。

 

这是林彦俊第一次流露出亲近他的表现。

 

时间长了，陈立农留在这间公寓里的意义也不仅仅是为了和林彦俊做爱了。有时候他还会早点过来吃晚饭，林彦俊也就因为这个研究了好多样陈立农喜欢吃的菜。

 

陈立农喝着林彦俊煲的汤，常常说这个家里阿姨煮的那种不一样。  
林彦俊不知道那是种味道上的不一样呢？还是心理上的不一样呢？

 

但他始终不想深究这个问题，只是在口头上催促陈立农要赶紧喝，不然该凉了。

 

渐渐地，陈立农也放下了最初那副冷冰冰的样子。林彦俊试探性地不再叫陈立农主人，这一点在日常生活里是被允许的。然而到了床上，这么做的后果是很可怕的。林彦俊第二天差点连路都走不了，一瘸一拐的样子惹得陈立农咯咯笑。

 

有时候林彦俊也会想，自己大概是从陈立农的炮友升级成为了情人吧。

 

这段时间里两人之间最浪漫的时刻大概是在一个下着雷阵雨的夜晚吧。

 

窝在沙发里边看着无聊的综艺节目边争抢着手里的脆脆角，陈立农还认真地数了数林彦俊十指上的套着的三角状零食。在发现林彦俊耍赖般的在小拇指上多套了一个时，他像个孩子一样张口就把他手指上的脆脆角给吞了下去。林彦俊诧异地看着他，眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大。电视里的小S一如既往地说着诙谐地吐着槽，观众发出的阵阵笑声让房间里热闹了不少。

 

窗外的风声呼啸着，屋内却是一片温馨和谐的气氛。陈立农吻走他唇边仅剩的零食渣渣，温热的触感让林彦俊忍不住向后缩了缩。那阵喷洒在他的脸上的鼻息、唇角勾起的弧度、他眼里的温柔，每一样都在轻轻地敲打着林彦俊的心门。

 

声音既简单又沉重。

 

回忆起来时，明明他们之间有过那么多更亲密的举动，  
记得最深的，竟还是雨夜里那个没有落在唇边的吻。

 

4.

过了一段日子以后，陈立农第一次带林彦俊去参加了一场私人聚会。

 

场合不大，圆桌旁围坐着大约十来人。聚会的发起人是李氏最近刚上任的副总裁，李莫南。他要求每个人都带上自己的伴侣，大家一起喝酒吃饭好好聚聚。

 

陈立农本是不想带林彦俊出门的，以他的性格，带上他无疑只会让他不快。可是李莫南是他公司最近的合作伙伴，总归还是要给足面子的。

 

直至菜上齐的时候，林彦俊才猛然发觉这群人压根不是来这里吃饭的。好几个富商拿眼睛滴溜溜地打量着其他人的伴侣，坐在对面的人从刚刚开始就盯着他不放。他心中警铃大作，紧张地在桌下握住了陈立农的小拇指。

 

陈立农也有些蒙圈，这间正儿八经的餐厅让他本以为这是一场会有长辈出席的聚会，却没想到这竟然成了李莫南一个人寻求消遣的媒介。最糟糕的是，李莫南的视线从刚刚开始就一直胶着在林彦俊身上，这可不好。

 

他轻轻地反握住了林彦俊的手，用自己温热的体温向他传达一些慰藉。

 

李莫南这时突然站起身来，拿起桌上的红酒渡步到林彦俊身边。他佯装绅士地将手背在身后，替他呈上了半杯红酒，做出了请用的手势。桌山的其他富商饶有兴趣地挑起了眉头，身旁的情人们有的暗自松了一口气。

 

正当林彦俊紧张地咬着嘴唇不知所措时，陈立农替他接过了那杯酒，放在鼻间嗅了嗅。

 

“阿俊好像喝不惯这么涩的酒，那换我来敬李总一杯好了。”

 

说完，他不管不顾地将酒尽数吞下，最后冲着举起酒杯笑了笑。李莫南露出了意味不明的笑容，将手里的红酒递给了身旁的服务生。

 

“那竟然陈总的宝贝喝不惯红酒，那不如我们换一瓶白葡萄酒呢？” 

 

林彦俊刚想说自己不喝酒，却被陈立农在桌下轻拍了下大腿，暗示他不要乱说话。他只好咽下嘴里的话，冷漠地着目视前方。

 

“白葡萄酒好呀，我记得陆总最喜欢白葡萄酒了，您说是吧？”

 

陈立农脸上维持着镇定的笑容，心里已经把李莫南拉出来枪毙了八百六十遍。那酒里果然有药，他现在脑袋混混沌沌的，意识有些涣散，心里惦记的只剩怎么带着林彦俊一起全身而退。

 

陆总尴尬地接过了话头，对着自己的情人使眼色。只见他身边那位美人赶紧起身从李莫南那里接过了酒瓶，一个接着一个地替圆桌上的宾客们续上酒。凑近林彦俊时，明晃晃的乳沟就在他眼前晃悠着，身上的香水味让他微微皱起了眉头。

 

“陆总的情人可真是听话啊。” 李莫南夸赞道，“不像陈总的那位。”

 

陈立农太阳穴突突地跳，却也不忘对着李莫南反唇相讥。

 

“那是，幸好我家这位不乖得很。”  
“不然啊，我总感觉自己像是在搞个娃娃似的。”

 

但就是这两句话让他掉进了李莫南设下的陷阱里。桌上的这一群人都是与他有利益牵扯的人。而且这都是李莫南招过来的人啊，自然也就都是站在他那一边的。一旦陈立农表现出了明显的敌意，这群人可都是会站在他的对立面。

 

一群人笑着轮番给陈立农灌着酒，他不得不接。

 

林彦俊刚看不下去想要替他挡酒，却被陈立农笑着搂进了怀里，仰头又是一杯下喉。

 

药效跟酒精让陈立农渐渐地撑不下去，眼看他就快要失去意识了。李莫南趁机让自己身边的情人扶陈总去厕所，还假惺惺地提醒他前台有解酒片。

 

陈立农神志不清，却还是摆了摆手拉起林彦俊就要走。这时陈立农公司里的金秘书却突然出现扛走了陈立农。金秘书是他老爸的人，陈立农本以为这人是可以信任的，离开前还在锲而不舍地叫金秘书把林彦俊带走。

 

林彦俊见状赶紧要跟上去，却被门口的服务员拦了下来。

 

金秘书回头看了他一眼，走了。  
林彦俊绝望地看着陈立农被拖走的背影，回头只见李莫南恶心的笑容，和富商们充斥着欲望的双眼。

 

完了。

 

面前的酒杯又被最初的那瓶红酒缓缓填满，林彦俊对着李莫南礼貌地笑笑说自己不方便，李莫南就偏说林彦俊不给他面子。

 

陆总的情人劝诫道，“就当是帮帮你家陈总，喝了吧。”

 

林彦俊本是不信这一套的，可面对眼前的状况还是没了办法，举起酒杯喝一半撒一半。李莫南却还是觉得不满意，又给林彦俊盛上了满满的一杯，做了一个请的手势。桌上的人都在看着他，他不是没有想过直接打碎红酒杯，拿着玻璃碎片威胁他们放他走，可是这又有什么意义呢？这么做的后果，是他承担得起的吗？

 

他根本没得选。

 

咽下红酒那一刻，林彦俊看着桌上那一点都没动的饭菜，他突然明白了，今晚自己才是饭桌上那条香喷喷的肥鱼。

 

5.

当陈立农找到林彦俊的时候，李莫南已经走了。

 

他狠狠地扇了金秘书一巴掌，作势要解雇他。  
金秘书却说这是老爷的意思，他不希望你跟外面的野猫厮混得那么熟。

 

情人就是情人，不准越界。

 

气得陈立农眼角泛泪直接把他赶了出去，在他面前重重地摔上门。

 

唯一好就好在，床上的林彦俊基本上已经没了什么意识。一睁眼发现抱着自己的人是陈立农时，他还暗暗地松了一口气，直到他看见了自己的被咬破的乳尖和身下青青紫紫的痕迹时，才反应过来自己是被李莫南强暴了。

 

陈立农抱着他哭得双眼通红，头一次在林彦俊面前露出那么脆弱的样子，嘴里不停地念叨着对不起，对不起。

 

在这一刻，林彦俊早就不是陈立农养的布偶猫。  
而是他的爱人。

 

是他想要融于血肉的爱人。

 

林彦俊却只觉得有些麻木，昨晚的记忆断断续续地在脑子里卡着带。他身上很痛，心里也很痛，但他选择了先抹干陈立农的眼泪，对他说出了一声对不起。

 

这一声对不起轻飘飘地落在他耳边时， 陈立农几乎几快要崩溃。

 

他真的恨不得杀了李莫南。   
却又明白一切都是因为自己的无能。

 

接下来的几日，陈立农将林彦俊接回了那间公寓里，干脆直接也搬进了那间公寓里默默地陪在他身边。林彦俊没有再因为那件事情说过什么，只是在研究菜谱时默默地在清蒸鱼旁画上了一个大大的叉。

 

陈立农以前总以为愿意放下尊严做这一行的人，要么是因为懒得付出努力想要挣取快钱，要么是做了一些错误的人生选择。

 

可是见过林彦俊以后，他才发现他错的离谱。

 

不是每一个人的人生都有选择，那些错误的人生选择是他手上仅有的选择。  
他们能做的，不过是在错与更错之间进行选择。

 

林彦俊夜里做噩梦的次数越来越多，常常醒来就是一身的冷汗。陈立农会习惯性地轻拍他的后背帮助他入眠，动作轻柔得让林彦俊有点想哭。渐渐地林彦俊也会在陈立农的安抚下重新入睡，梦里面是一片柔和的桃粉色。

 

他有时候忍不住就在想，如果当初包下他的人不是陈立农又会怎样？

 

问到陈立农时，他只是笑着回答说，“那你可能要做好被虐待以后抛弃的准备咯。”

 

“像李莫南对我一样吗？”  
他一不小心把自己内心里想法说了出来。

 

陈立农的笑僵在嘴边。

 

林彦俊连忙岔开了话题，懊悔自己的口不择言。  
他明明应该知道的，那是陈立农不可触及的痛处。

 

6.

母亲后来在手术室里走了。  
大出血，救不了。

 

林彦俊在收拾起她的后事时，冷静得可怕。

 

陈立农被他的样子吓到了，以为是他缓不过来，好几个晚上都陪在他身边安抚着他。最后反倒是被林彦俊轻轻地摸了摸头，“我没事，反倒是你该好好睡一觉了。”

 

他的黑眼圈跟眼袋特别重，邋遢地连胡渣都长了出来。也算难为他，这几天他不止想法设法对付李莫南跟他的父亲，又要小心翼翼照顾好林彦俊的情绪。

 

可林彦俊淡漠的样子让陈立农感到害怕，他想起以前林彦俊刚被李莫南强暴时也是这般的麻木。他多么希望能分担林彦俊的苦痛，却只能在他身边对他说着无谓的安慰话，这让他觉得自己非常无能。

 

他询问着林彦俊有没有想去的地方，或者想做的事情再或者想吃的东西？

 

林彦俊思索了好一阵子，让陈立农驱车带他去了旧街区的一个公园，在长椅上并肩而坐。

 

几口啤酒下肚林彦俊爽快得嘶出一声，吧唧嘴的样子在陈立农眼里可爱得不得了。他忍不住想要亲吻林彦俊的脸庞，林彦俊本是想要躲开的，后来不知怎么的就乖乖地凑了上去。

 

他们身体上的交缠总是淫乱又色情，可却从来没有来过一个深入的法式热吻。

 

林彦俊不免觉得有些奇怪，陈立农解释道自己并不喜欢口水的味道。这逗笑了林彦俊，他仰头灌下了一口酒，握着陈立农的下巴就将舌头伸进了他的嘴里，舌尖轻挠他敏感的上颚。

 

“酒的味道呢？”

 

陈立农还没从刚刚的吻里缓过神来，看着林彦俊眼睛里揉碎的星光，却像是受了蛊惑一般点了点头。

 

他们在安静的公园越吻越深，直到听见远处小孩子们的吱哇乱叫才停了下来。

 

那是一群大半夜还在公园踢足球的青少年们，大概也就14-15岁左右。他们在球场上尽情地挥洒着汗水，赢了球就会大声地欢呼，输了就催促着赶紧开始下一轮。

 

林彦俊依偎在陈立农怀里抿了口酒，突然就笑了出来。

 

“你知道吗？我以前啊，就跟这群孩子们一样，为了一点点小事就可开心啦。”  
“可是我现在啊，觉得我这样也没什么不好的。”

 

“如果你试图打破我现在的状态，强迫我做回以前那个开心的自己。”  
“你…那就是在害我，知道吗？”

 

陈立农皱起了眉头，刚想再说些什么就被林彦俊用一个吻堵了回去，因为林彦俊知道，那些冠冕堂皇裹上砂糖的话都是对未来美好的期许，这帮不到他什么。

 

当晚，他们来了一场久违的性事。

 

自李莫南的事情以后，陈立农就再也没碰过林彦俊。可今晚的林彦俊热情得不像以前，缠着他要了一次又一次，在耳边发出了好听的娇喘声，媚穴紧紧地绞住了陈立农的那一根。

 

林彦俊的手臂紧紧地缠住了陈立农脖颈，望着他的眼底满是不舍跟依赖。  
陈立农将轻柔的吻印在了他的唇瓣上，第一次那么认真地对他说，

“爱你。”

 

林彦俊笑了，虔诚地闭上了眼睛。

“我也是。”

 

7.

但天亮以后，林彦俊还是带上了自己的东西悄悄地走了。

 

很多人都想过要重生。

 

因为现实生活一塌糊涂，所以他们常常会想把这一切都推翻，把错误的选择抹去，然后再从头开始。

 

除掉李莫南，推翻他父亲对陈立农来说是重生。  
摆脱疾病，脱离人世对母亲来说是重生。

 

那对林彦俊来说呢？

 

他握着父亲留给他的信站在天台上的那一刻起，突然明白了信上父亲的感受。

 

他没有勇气和父亲一样纵身而跃，他只是想看看自己还剩下哪条路可以走。到现在为止，他的人生都是一条单行道，他被被命运逼迫得只剩下一条路可以走，那就是活下去。

 

他或许可以一辈子都赖在陈立农身边当他的情人，过上衣食无忧的生活。可他明白，这世界上没有什么感情是可以维持一辈子的。他不是不相信陈立农，而是单纯不相信爱情这个东西。

 

他想要重生。

 

为此，他愿意毅然决然地从林彦俊的生命里退出。

 

所以，哪怕有再多不舍，他都必须要离开陈立农。

 

7.

林彦俊离开了以后，陈立农找了他好久都找不到他。

 

最后他只在他去过的天台上找到了一双一尘不染的小白鞋和他父亲留下的遗书。上面多了一句给陈立农留下的话：不准想我，也不准找我。

 

陈立农又气又笑，难受得握着信发颤。  
眼泪浸湿了那封泛了黄的信。

 

很久以后，莫南入狱了，是陈立农一手策划的。他的父亲也让步了，将公司的管理大权交给了他。那时陈立农第一次在他父亲面前说恨他，为得就林彦俊的那件事。

 

父亲却说，“没有他，你也不会变成现在的你。”

 

某种意义上来讲，他的确是重生了。

 

8.

陈立农最近又养成了一个新的习惯。

 

那就是无论他在哪里，他都会非常仔细地观察着人群，想要在里面寻找着一张熟悉的面孔。  
他不知道那人现在在哪里，是否安好，他只希望再见面时他已活成了自己想要的面貌。

 

他想要告诉林彦俊，他很想他，也一直在找他。

 

他不怕那人生气，只怕自己没机会。

 

9.

今年的陈立农已经35岁了，他在波士顿街头遇见了一个和林彦俊很像的人。

 

那时的他忙着带女儿过马路，匆匆路过时还未来得及反应过来，直到他到对面才猛地在对面的人群中发现了他的身影。

 

那人胖了不少，脸上的酒窝却还是一样好看。

 

他对陈立农招了招手，  
转身离去时，嘴角还是勾起了一抹微笑。

 

10.

那是陈立农这辈子最后一次见到他。


End file.
